


[Eggplant emoji]

by TigerPrawn, victorine



Series: Mad Bear and Little Pup [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: (Almost), Dick Pics, Embedded Images, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Madancy, Madancy AU where Hugh and Mads are single and have been in a secret relationship since King Arthur, Sexting, Texting, texting at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/pseuds/victorine
Summary: Mads shares his love of emoji with Hugh in this sexting adventure that has an outcome neither could have predicted!





	[Eggplant emoji]

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #EatTheRare Part 5 in our non-linear Madancy AU series

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/35965447726/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/35965447596/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/35965446776/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/35965446486/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/35965446386/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/35836198722/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/35873935101/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/35196070083/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/35965443496/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/35873933041/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/35617948750/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/35617948110/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/35196068193/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/38286692675/in/dateposted/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/35836195112/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/35196316023/in/dateposted/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/35873930551/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/35873930301/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/35873929921/in/photostream/)


End file.
